Reviving a Love
by YuriChan220
Summary: Minami has a difficult time getting over her late husband. And Nishikino wants to help her. So she asks a couple friends to give her advice. Co-op with Major Mike Powell


**Reviving a Love**

 **Pairing: Principal Minami x Maki's Mother**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of its characters.**

"I'll be home late today. Sorry Kotori. Dinner's ready in the microwave, though. It's better this time, I assure you. Let me know what you think tomorrow, Ok?" Principal Minami chuckles at the quarter-finished plate that her daughter left behind and the clear hints of the girl cooking her own meal for dinner that day.

Clearly, she still wasn't a chef up to her daughter's high standards. No wonder Kotori was the one that cooked a good portion of their meals.

It was certainly easy for Kotori, just cooking for two. Minami sighs softly as she washes the dishes and then, when she's done, she heads over to her child's room to check up on her. A gentle smile adorns the mother's face as she sees Kotori sleeping peacefully, a cute little smile on her face as she snoozes.

"At least I did good...didn't I?" She whispers to nobody in particular before heading for her bedroom, where she quickly sheds her simple business suit and puts on a silky, white nightgown.

As she passes by the large desk along her way to the bed, she gazes at the three-person family photo.

"I did good for both of us, didn't I, dear?" She whispers, lifting a hand to gently rub the pad of her thumb over the man in the picture's handsome, youthful face.

Minami sighs softly and then heads for bed. She slowly falls asleep, idly thinking about the old friend that she met not long ago, a person that she thought she had left behind a long time ago, an old friend that had just recently come back into her life under the lyrics of their children's beautiful voices along with seven other school idols in Otonokizaka High's auditorium.

"...damn you...Nishikino..." She utters with no real ill intent and then, falls asleep.

Meanwhile, at the Nishikino household, the red haired woman is also in her bedroom, thinking about her old friend that once was in love with her, but left her behind because of her moving to a different place. Since then, Nishikino went to nursing school and met a handsome rich man during college. However, after they received their daughter, Maki, Nishikino and her husband divorced a few years later. Nishikino just felt that her relationship with her husband wasn't going well for her. So both of them agreed to go their separate ways.

However, what's on her mind the most is Minami. Ever since she heard about her late husband, Nishikino felt very sorry for the woman. But...Minami is still not quite over from the past. And that's a problem. How can she make Minami feel better? She lies on her huge bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh, Minami..." she whispers. "What should I do?"

Nishikino's bed is huge, indeed, but the mature redhead doesn't miss the presence of a man next to her. No, she barely remembers his touch. She's not sure if she ever truly loved the good doctor she had Maki with. She doesn't regret ever having her precious daughter, no. She never did and she never will. Maki was the best daughter a woman could have, and Nishikino was incredibly grateful of having Maki attend Otonokizaka High...and had done that on purpose.

She knew Otonokizaka was run by Minami, and that's why she had insisted to enroll Maki there. In hindsight, that was one of the best decisions Nishikino ever made.

"...now that I think about it...Minami...you govern my life...every decision I've made since college...heh...mou, I still adore you, woman...every choice...I've made it with you on my mind...damn it all..." She can't help but relish in this bittersweet realization.

The next day, Minami sits at one of the tall tables at a maid cafe with her coffee in front of her. Nishikino called her earlier to tell her that she wanted to meet up at that place since they agreed to take turns choosing which place to eat and talk after meeting again at the concert. She stirs her cup with he spoon as she looks around, waiting for the red head to arrive. It's been only a few minutes since she arrived first, but she doesn't mind waiting for a little while longer.

"Minami," Nishikino says as she walks toward her. "I'm here."

The gray haired woman smiles and nods as the doctor sits across from her, putting down her coffee and two muffins.

"Wanna try one?" She asks as she slides the plate towards the principal.

"Sure." She takes the muffin and bites into it. "Wow! It's really good!"

"I know, right? Chocolate muffins are on sale today, so I thought I'd buy one for the both of us."

Minami giggles as she takes another bite. Then, both of them are silent for about two or three minutes. The red head looks up at the gray haired one, who is looking away for some reason.

"So...heh, what do you think of this place? Pretty nice, isn't it?" Nishikino makes idle chatter. The gray-haired woman turns to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, yes, it's a nice place...but I never took you as the maid café type, Nishikino. I knew you fancied women but..." She fidgets in her seat a bit. The redhead grins.

"Hoh? What? You never thought I like to look at pretty girls dressed in maid uniforms? I do~ so have a good eye, both for the ER and ladies, don't I?" Nishikino coos, openly flirting, giggling at the deadpan look Minami gives her. The redheaded mother hides her grin behind her cup of coffee as she brings it to her lips.

"Mou, Nishikino. You were just like that back in high school. Everyone admires you as mature, but then you get all flirty with me."

The red-head just chuckles. "Get used to it, Minami. You know you enjoy the flirty me~!"

"Oh, stop!"

Both women laugh and then talk some more while finishing their muffins and coffee. They indeed have a lot of catching up to do, but overall, both of them enjoyed their time together like they used to. And Nishikino and Minami were happy.

By the time they were done, both women get out of their sears after giving the waitress a tip and exit the cafe when Nishikino pulls her aside.

"Hey, I forgot to ask...are you doing okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know...um..." Nishikino wonders if she should bring up Minami's late husband again or not. "I...I was just wondering if you're okay. Cause I'm your friend."

Minami smiles. "Thanks, but I'm alright. When should we meet again and where?"

"There's a pastry shop that I know we could go to. How about next Saturday?"

"Sounds great. I'll see you later."

Nishikino waves at her friend as she walks away. She lowers her and and her expression turns into concern. She could tell that smile wasn't very convincing, meaning that she might still be thinking about her late husband. Or just stress over work.

Whatever that may be, Nishikino is desperate to help her old friend the best she could. But how? She pulls out her phone and dials the number to a couple of friends she knows.

After arriving at the house and sitting on the couch for a half hour, she hears the door bell ring. She gets up and opens the door to see two women in front of her. One of them, having medium length brown hair, is doing a cat pose while the other woman with green hair tied into a single braid, hanging over her shoulder, holds up a bowl of rice, wrapped neatly in clear plastic.

The redhead of the three women gives a lovely smile as she hugs her two friends at the same time, squeezing them against her with her arms around their shoulders.

"Koizumi! Hoshizora! It's so good to see you two! You look great, both of you!" She compliments them after pulling away, holding the women at arm's length to get a good look at them.

"Age has been kind to you two, I can clearly see. Heck, motherhood has done wonders for you two~!" And she can't help herself and she gives a cheeky, flirtatious little wink.

"Haaah, nya, Nishikino-chan, you haven't changed a single bit-nya~!" Hoshizora purrs as she steps up to her old friend and rubs her cheek against hers not unlike an affectionate kitten.

"Come on now, Hoshizora-chan, easy, easy. Down, girl~!" Koizumi tugs on the back of Hoshizora's shirt to pull her off of a giggling Nishikino.

"Haaah, like mothers, like daughters, hm? Go on, come in, come in, ladies! Koizumi, let me help you with the rice~!"

The three women go deeper into the house and together, the three of them cook a light dinner together just for the three of them, having the house to themselves, seeing that their daughters, as well as their friends, are off at the Nishikino beach house at this time.

"I have to wonder, though..." Nishikino says as she sit down at the table. "Hoshizora, you love kittens, don't you? That's why you taught your daughter the 'Nya' phrase?"

The brunette just giggles. "Nah, she just learned it from me and it kind of stuck. It was back when she was a child and both Koizumi and I became besties like weeks after."

"It's true!" The green haired woman says as she digs into her rice. "She so loves kittens~!"

"So, what's going on, nya?" Hoshizora asks. "Why did you call us here?"

Nishikino sips on her drink and sets the cup down. "It's about my old friend, Minami."

Koizumi scratches her chin. "Minami...Minami...oh! You mean Kotori-chan's mother?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Oh, how is she doing?" Hoshizora asks.

Nishikino looks down at the plate. "Well...we met again at the concert, so we decided to meet up to catch up on what we missed. But also, I heard about her late husband passing away, like 2 years ago. That made Minami feel devastated and after that...she still can't let go. And I want to help her."

"Oh, no." Koizumi says as she cups a hand to her mouth. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

"So, I'm asking you two...what should I do?" Nishikino looks up at both of her friends, hoping for a helpful answer.

Hoshizora puts on a thinking expression while Koizumi idly eats her rice.

"Confess to, and make love to her-nya~!" She stands up with a huge cat-like smile and an index finger high up in the air.

"..." Koizumi slowly facepalms while Nishikino deadpans.

"...so...I take it that attitude is what has Maki walking funny for days at a time after she, Hanayo-chan and Rin-chan have sleepovers?" Nishikino's eye twitches.

"...nya...sorry-nya...~" The brunette slowly sits back down, gently being petted on the head by Koizumi.

"And my daughter is the yuri fan of the family..." She sweatdrops.

Nishikino gives an exaggerated sigh.

"Come on! You women are not helping here!" The mature redhead rests her head in her hands, propped on her elbows on the dinner table.

Koizumi smiles gently and she, along with Hoshizora, reach out to take Nishikino's hands in theirs. Confused, troubled violet eyes look at the two mature women and fellow mothers.

"Nya, you still love her, don't you? Nishikino..." Hoshizora begins.

"You're not the least bit subtle. Is that on purpose?" Koizumi finishes.

Nishikino remains silent for a bit, biting her lip a bit.

"I..." another sigh. "I adore her. I never stopped loving her, girls. I never stopped Minami...but I just, I hide it all behind my shameless flirting...I can be honest with myself but not with her. Her late husband...he's, well, an...sorry, obstacle, even now..."

Koizumi gently grips her hand. "Nishikino-chan...all I can say...is that you should do whatever you can to help her. If you love her so much, be there for her. Let her know you're right by her side to comfort her."

Nishikino gasps softly at the green haired woman's words.

"She's right, nya," Hoshizora agrees as she grips her hand gently. "So, talk to her when you have the chance, okay?"

The red haired woman smiles and nods. "Thank you, girls. I'll do my best."

"That's the spirit!" Koizumi says happily.

"Nya~!" Hoshizura does a cat-pose again.

The three woman finish their dinner and then Koizumi and Hoshizura decided to leave. Nishikino thanks them for their time and closes the door. She leans against it with a soft sigh. She knows this can't go on forever, so she walks over to the phone and dials Minami's number.

"Hello?" Minami says on the other line.

"Hey, Minami. Do you mind if...I came over for the night? I mean our daughters won't be back for a week," Nishikino says.

There is a pause for a moment before Minami replies. "Sure. You can come over."

"I...could use the company...Nishikino." Kotori's mother says after a brief hesitation before she hangs up the phone.

Nishikino can't help but let a soft smile curl her lips. She knew that tone, the voice Minami spoke with. The way in which she said that...it took her back to older, simpler times.

But reminiscing could wait. Right now, she has a woman to go see.

Just a short car ride later and a soft spoken "Welcome" sees Nishikino and Minami sitting at the gray-haired woman's personal study, much to Nishikino's slight confusion.

"So...you know? You haven't said much tonight, Minami..." The redhead questions and then, she gasps when her fellow mother suddenly wraps her arms around her waist and pulls her flush up against her, Minami resting her chin on Nishikino's shoulder.

"M-Minami...wha?" She questions but the redhead immediately wraps her arms around her oldest, most beloved friend in return, holding her nice and snug.

"Sorry, Nishikino...I just...need a hug...I'm sorry for many things...for...trying to forget you, trying to let you go..." Minami coos in Nishikino's ear, and the woman's violet eyes widen in astonishment and shock.

"M-Minami...listen to yourself...can you let him go? You know I'll accept you...but I can't...not if you're still holding onto him..." Nishikino feels her eyes fill with tears and her voice begins to break at the end, and she doesn't know why.

Minami doesn't say anything for a moment before shaking her head. The red haired woman immediately pulls away and puts her hands on her shoulders, looking directly into Minami's golden eyes.

"Minami...I...I know it's been hard for you...to get over your late husband," Nishikino says. "But this can't go on like this. Don't you realize you have someone to comfort you?"

"What do you mean?"

Nishikino pulls her a bit closer. "That someone...is me. If you ever need someone's shoulder to cry on, I'll be there. If you need support or having trouble with something, I'll definitely be by your side. And if you're feeling lonely..." she hugs the gray haired woman again. "I'll definitely be there for you. No matter what, Minami...I will ALWAYS be by your side."

"N-Nishikino..." Before Minami could finish, she is silenced by the red-head's lips connecting with hers. Her golden eyes widen for the moment before slowly closing them, feeling relaxed.

Minami sighs into Nishikino's kiss, a chance that the redhead takes to slip her tongue into her fellow mother's mouth and thus, the two women gladly, willingly deepen the kiss, Minami gripping Nishikino's forearms like her life depended on it as they kiss.

"Mmmm...chu...hah...hah...oh Minami...damn it..." Nishikino coos as she rests her forehead against Minami's, smiling almost with delirium. "I...I dreamed of that...for so long..." She and her new lover feel their legs shake and the two gently go down to their knees.

Minami giggles softly, shedding a tear or two, burying her face in Nishikino's neck.

"Nishikino...Nishikino-chan...thank you. I'll...learn to love like you love me...you deserve no less."

The redhead smiles a tearful smile and she kisses the top of Minami's head.

"That's all I ask. Thank you, Minami. I love you, you wonderful, strong, beautiful woman, you."

And thus, the two mature women just rest there, on their knees, in each other's embrace. It may not be the dramatic mutual love confession that they would have had should it be a different time, but this? This was alright. This was good enough.

~The End~

 **Major Mikey: Well...welp. Yuri-chan...we did it. We wrote a new "Love Live!" MILF fic! "O" Damn! XD Yuri-chan, this story almost wrote itself! It was so easy~! X3**

 **Yuri-chan: Haha! Oh, Mikey! These women were on my mind for a while, so I'm glad we wrote this together~! Thank you!**

 **Major Mikey: Heh, you're welcome, Yuri-chan. You are so~! welcome. This was just lovely, this little story. X3 This was so much fun! Principal Minami, Dr Nishikino, Mamas Hoshizora and Koizumi. Haaah. "O"**

 **Yuri-chan: Okay, so there has been very few Minami x Nishikino stories lately, so I decided to step it up and write some more. Hope you all enjoy this fic~! Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review!**

 **Major Mikey: And for a little self-plug, if I may? Just so you know, you beautiful people, I ~am open for commissions. So, if for example, you folks want more MILF fics, please, just commission away! ;3**

 **Till next time~!**

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**


End file.
